Reunited
by TamPlutoPrincess
Summary: my version of THE Percabeth reunion. I still haven't read The Mark of Athena, so it's obviously made up by me.


**Okay! so this is my first story here... I have absolutely don't know what rating this is, or... anything XD **

**This is my version of Percabeth reunion! Havent read The Mark of Athena yet, but got spoilers :(**

**It'll be nice if you'll comment and stuff :3**

**Oh and I DON"T OWN PERCY JACKSON! WOULD BE NICE, BUT ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

Annabeth wasn't sure how she was feeling. The Argo II was getting closer and closer to the roman camp, Jason mentioned its name before…Camp Jupiter.

After eight long months, she will meet Percy again. Will he remember her? A horrible thought went through her mind. If he doesn't_, will he have a new girlfriend? _Percy was an attractive guy, oh gods, he was HOT! She was sure that girls looked at him… And without his memories….

No.

That won't happen. She tried to convince herself.

As she drifted away with her thoughts, the ship arrived to the camp and Leo's voice dragged her back into reality.

"Hello! I am the handsome and wonderful captain of this ship!" He said speaking into a megaphone he must've gotten from his tool belt.

"We come in peace!" _How Leo like_, she thought.

"I think we have someone you miss, and so do you! We wish to have Percy Jackson back!"

A girl stepped outside of the crowd of roman's the rushed to what looked like the center point of the camp. _What a beautiful camp!_

"Hello Greeks! My name is Reyna, the praetor of this camp! Before we discuss your arrival, please land!"

Leo didn't reply, and started to lower the ship. He didn't land on the ground, it didn't seem like there was enough place. He then told everyone to release the ladders at the side of the ship.

Every cabin leader was on the ship, not the whole camp so that they won't scare the Romans and make them think they were under attack.

After the ladders were unfolded and dangling down the left side of the ship, the side facing the romans, everyone started getting off board, only Hedge that insisted to tag along staying on board.

If she would look into the crowd, she would probably find Percy, but she didn't want to. She was afraid she'll see him with another girl. That he won't remember her.

After all the passengers of the ship were on the ground, she couldn't focus on them climbing down anymore and looked at the crowd, immediately seeing Percy at the front. He had his hand around a girl with chocolate skin and golden eyes.

_Oh Gods, this can't be happening. It can't. it can't!_

Everyone was silent. Neither of the sides took a step towards each other, neither talked. The Romans seemed as if they are ready to attack at any moment, even though they probably wouldn't do that while Jason is still on their side.

Annabeth just stared expressionless into the air, looking for escape routes.

Finally, Percy took a step forward.

"Hey!" He said, his clear voice, the one she missed so much energy full and excited.

"I can't believe it! Everybody is here!" No one replied, but it looked like the Stoll Brothers were taking something out of their bags.

Finally, she spoke. Everybody took her as the unofficial lead of them.

"Hello Romans." She said, trying to not let her voice shake and hide her emotions.

"I am-" She was cut off by Percy who to the surprise of the romans ran to her in open arms.

Just before he reached her, she grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, making him go on his knees and held her knife close to his neck.

The romans raised their weapons, but Percy quickly nodded towards Reyna, who told them to relax.

"Eight months!" She shouted at him, his back facing her. "I was looking for you endlessly, worried as HELL and you do is sit in your little camp, waiting for me to show up!"All the worries, all the stress she has been holding down exploded inside her. She felt a water drop fall on her hand, and realized she was crying. Great. What a wonderful first impression.

"Hey Wise girl." He said, so calm.

_Wait. How did he call me?_

"I missed you, you know? You were my only memory."

Annabeth looked at the pretty girl from before, seeing her holding hands with a big, baby-faced Asian guy. _So they are just friends. He remembers._

She let go of her knife, letting it fall next to Percy's knees. Her hand was shaking. Gently, Percy released himself from her grip, putting her hands in his.

"ough, I missed you seaweed brain." she said, pulling him into a tight hug. He put his arms around her, and pulled her even closer, which was already impossible. Annabeth raised her head from his chest, and looked into his sea green eyes. She then pulled his shirt and kissed him. The kiss she has been waiting for this whole time. Percy kissed her back softly, but she deepened the kiss, letting all her passion and desire flow into it. Percy was surprised, but then kissed her with even more passion. They were like one person in two bodys.

All the romans were staring, and so did Piper Leo and Jason.

"Oh my GODS! Dude, we recorded everything! It's like porn!" Connor gave Travis a high five.

Annabeth broke apart as she heard it, her cheeks red as a cherry. Percy then grabbed her waist and spun her around him.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy said. She felt like she is going to faint.

She mumbled something that sounded like "I love dog food" and then said it clearer,

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

And for the first time in eight months, she felt whole. She was happy.


End file.
